


Girl Meets Sparkles

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [17]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, More Crying, Rilaya, gmw, happy crying girlfriends is my spirit animal, the fluffiest of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Maya wants to propose. The only question is... how?(or: THEIR LOVE IS TOO PURE FOR THIS FALLEN WORLD!)





	Girl Meets Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's how they got engaged in my Rilaya-verse! This is set post-college. Just some fun times! Hope you enjoy!

"... and that, class, is how the French Revolution relates to your SAT prep courses."

Cory Matthews smiled proudly as his class nodded and hummed with revelation, each student taking copious notes.

"Now, as for the Homecoming dance next week, we turn to ancient Mesopotamia, where--"

He was knocked out of his rhythm by the sudden crashing open of his classroom door. A head of messy blonde curls burst in, frantically looking around until spotting the teacher.

"Matthews! Get out here, I need to talk to you!"

Cory, exasperated, turned to her while his students chuckled at the scene.

"Maya! I'm in the middle of teaching a class!"

"That has literally never stopped me from doing anything," she deadpanned as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. Once in the hallway, he found himself face to face with his wife. She smiled patiently.

"How ya doin'?" She waved.

"What are we doing here?"

"No idea. She pulled me out of a deposition. She made a 400-pound mob enforcer cry!"

They both turned back to Maya for answers, but the words died in their mouths when they saw the open ring box in her hands, a huge, sparkling diamond inside.

Maya looked at the two of them, a vulnerably hopeful smile on her face.

"So, I want ask Riley to--oomph!!"

The wind was knocked out of her lungs as her surrogate parents embraced her in an enthusiastic hug, laughing happily.

"So..." Maya managed as she struggled for air, "does this count as your blessing, or...?"

The couple released her, Topanga smiling wide, Cory trying desperately to fan the tears away with his hands.

"Maya, we've been waiting for you to marry our daughter since you came in her window," Topanga exclaimed. Maya gave a relieved chuckle at this and hugged her again.

Cory, meanwhile, became further inconsolable, looking up at the ceiling to try and contain his emotions.

"Hey, Matthews, I'm moved by the sentiment and all, but are you ok?"

"I don't think this is actually about you..." Topanga said, patting her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Just wait for it..."

"SHAWN AND I ARE GONNA BE RELATED!!!" Cory burst out with the combined exuberance of a squad of cheerleaders, and all of the masculinity to match.

Maya and Topanga shook their heads as he skipped merrily up and down the hall, turning back to each other.

"So, when are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure..." Maya looked down at the ring. "I mean, it's gotta be big, right? Epic?"

"For Princess Riley? Uh, yeah, go big or go home," Topanga concurred.

"Speaking of big..." Cory bounced right behind Maya, startling her. "... how did you afford that rock? Do art therapists make that much right out of school?"

"C'mon, Matthews," she said, "this thing would be, like, two year's salary!"

She looked down at it, smiling. "It was my grandma's. Riley always said how much she loved it, and, well... she left it to me. I can't think of a better way to use it."

The Matthews smiled warmly at each other, sharing an unspoken joy for their daughter.

"How are you gonna do it?!" Topanga squealed finally, shaking Maya's shoulders. Cory leaned in, expectantly.

Maya smiled, her eyes narrowing.

How WAS she going to do it?

\-----

Animals, Maya thought as she walked up the stairs to their apartment. Animals would definitely be involved. Puppies, bunnies, horses, a falcon or two...

She shook her head. Riley worked with animals all day. Nothing special about that. This needed to be bigger.

The blonde had been walking around the city all afternoon, ever since leaving her future in-laws at her alma mater, looking for proposal inspiration. She'd ruled out the balloon rides in Central Park, as being covered in Maya's vomit might ruin Riley's appreciation of the event. The top of the Empire State Building was out for similar reasons, as well as being too much of a cliche.

This was Riley flippin' Matthews. She deserved the grade A material.

Fireworks. Riley's face always lit up with fireworks. OOOH, she thought as she walked down the hall, fireworks on the beach! On horseback (working in the animals)! And then, oh yeah, and then... SKYWRITERS! Writing out the proposal in the clouds while The Roots play a private concert beside them, and...

Maya reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet. It contained her ID, a maxed out credit card and three parking tickets.

Her heart dropped as she pulled out her key.

Ok, fine. She might not be able to afford an extravagantly expensive proposal, but it still needed to be huge! I mean, she was asking the most brilliant, beautiful woman in the world to marry her. Nothing was too special for her princess.

Upon opening the door, Maya was met with a billow of black smoke, the deep hiss of a fire extinguisher, the blaring of the smoke alarm and the shrill shrieks of her princess, filthy and frantic in the kitchen.

"EVERYTHING'S FINE, PEACHES! DON'T-OW!-DON'T WORRY!"

Maya rushed to help, opening every window and fanning out the smoke before they asphyxiated. The fire seemed to be mostly out, as evidenced by the entire stove, most of the kitchen and about half of her girlfriend being covered in white, snowy retardant.

When the room had aired out and all danger seemed to have passed, Maya walked slowly toward Riley, mouth open and wide eyes trained right on her.

The brunette was wearing a floral apron covered in food stains of every color found in nature, accented by a white chef's hat with a giant hole burned into the top. Soot covered most of her face and upper body, offset tastefully by the extinguisher spray splattered over the rest of her. She dropped the red canister and flung her hands in the air, both weeping and fuming.

"Oh, Peaches!" She yelled, pacing through the mess, "I am SO sorry! It's just, you always make these wonderful dinners for us and I love them so much and you decorate our house with your amazing art and you do so much to make our little home perfect but you've been working so hard lately and I thought, hey, I'll make her a big, fancy dinner so my baby can eat and relax and I can really contribute and I'll rub her feet but Maya, MAYA, the mushrooms wouldn't cook right they just kept getting slimier and did you know that oil will explode, EXPLODE, if you dump a bunch of water on it when it's hot 'cause I know that now, and then the fish was burning and I don't even remember BUYING fish so that might have been the chicken or maybe the salad which was in the oven because I--"

Riley stopped mid rant when she turned again to find her girlfriend down on one knee, holding up a diamond that you could see from space.

"Riley," she managed breathlessly, smiling, "I have never been more in love with you than I am right this minute. I... I had this big plan for this, but... sweetie, I cannot wait another second to ask you to marry me. Please let me come home to this crazy nonsense every day for the rest of my life!"

Simple words like shock and joy were unworthy to describe the expression on Riley Matthews' streaked and stained face. She shuddered with tears as her smile threatened to overtake her entire body. Through her own clouded vision Maya saw her try to speak, finally settling on an excited nod to get her answer out.

Maya lit up, rocketing off of her knee to grab Riley tight and kiss her, smearing her fiance's mess all over her own face. When she finally willed their smiles apart, she slipped the new ring onto Riley's finger, the metal clinking against the friendship ring already resting there. Riley beamed as she looked to her girl.

"I -sniff- I get to be your wife?" She sobbed out, overcome in every way.

Maya was crying wildly now, too. She laughed and brushed an errant hair from Riley's face.

"Every day, honey. Every damn day."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, confession: I'm, like, halfway through two other Rilaya stories, but they started getting angsty so I decided to write this to make me feel better. No judgements! Gotta find your bliss where you can!
> 
> Comments and reviews will allow me to live for another century.


End file.
